Hey Buddy!
by Jaybird00
Summary: Decir eso dolía cada vez que salía de su boca. Sus labios se estirarían y se curvarían en las orillas, formando una sonrisa, más falsa que las bromas que hacía y todo para ocultar sus problemas, su dolor, su pasado.


_Este fic participa en el reto "Tu personaje favorito" del foro "El Monte Olimpo".  
Los personajes y escenarios pertenecen a Rick Riordan, los he tomado prestados para realizar este fic._

_o-o-o_

La instalación del Argo II iba con algunos retrasos, pero todo estaba como Leo lo quería; las habitaciones, las velas, las máquinas, etc. Piper y Jason le preguntaban si necesitaba ayuda y sus hermanos le echaban una mano, pero Leo era el que hacía la mayor parte del trabajo y eso porque él lo quería. Apreciaba que lo auxiliaran de vez en cuando, pero no se sentiría satisfecho si no lo hacía por sí mismo, después de todo, era su idea, sus planos y su única manera de ir a rescatar a Percy, de él dependía la seguridad de la misión de Roma.

En ocasiones los demonios regresaban por Leo. Trataba de no escuchar lo que decían acerca de su pasado, así que subía el volumen de la música y se sumergía por completo en el trabajo, pero no siempre funcionaba. Por más que intentara distraerse ellos insistían, esta era una de esas veces.

Encendió sus manos para calentar una pieza de bronce y comenzó a martillearla. ¡Clank! ¡Clank! ¡Clank! Era gruesa, tardaría un rato amoldarla ¡Clank! ¡Clank! ¡Clan! Se tomaba su tiempo, tenía que llevar un ritmo lento o se cansaría pronto ¡Clank! ¡Clank! ¡Clank! El sonido era como el tic-tac de un reloj, pero para Leo esto era como un arrullo ¡Clank! ¡Clank! ¡Clank!

_Recordó el trabajo de su madre, un taller mecánico. Lleno de máquinas, tornillos, aceite, olor a motor, herramientas y diversos materiales, que para un niño serían peligrosos, pero para un hijo de Hefesto, esos no eran más que juguetes. _

_Su madre solía decirle que podía observarla trabajar, siempre y cuando no fuera un encargo peligroso, ella le enseñaba técnicas y trucos que, en su escuela, jamás se les ocurriría mostrarle. Ya con la cara de pillo tenía suficiente._

_Cuando Esperanza trabajaba tarde y no tenía tiempo para enseñarle, Leo merodeaba por el taller y escuchaba los sonidos musicales que se producían de las herramientas, era como una pequeña orquesta que tocaba solo para él. Le encantaba estar en el taller, podía tocar, aprender, construir, investigar, crear, etc. todo lo que se le ocurriera y cuando le mostraba a su madre, ella se mostraba orgullosa._

La pieza de bronce se había ablandado, la enfrió en agua, pulió un poco la superficie y vio a su madre en el reflejo, con una de sus cálidas sonrisas, parada junto a un pequeño él, de cuando tenía siete años.

Volvía a estar en un recuerdo.

_-¿Estás listo mijo?_

_-Si ma'._

_-Pues vámonos. Tenemos que encontrar a tu tía Rosa en la entrada del cementerio._

_Su tía estaba sosteniendo un ramo enorme de flores de Cempasúchil. Esperanza y Leo se acercaron para saludarla y entrar juntos, pero como siempre, su tía lo miraba condescendiente y frívola. Era brusca con él y no quería que hiciera nada cerca de ella, pues le decía que podía arruinarlo todo. El chico le había dicho a su mamá el cómo lo trataba, pero ella solo le contestaba con un "Solo es un poco estricta, trata de comprenderla. Es familia"._

_Caminaron hasta la tumba de los abuelos. Era día de muertos y algunas personas, la mayoría con rasgos latinos, limpiaban las lápidas, ofrendaban flores y colocaban velas a sus muertos._

_Su tía le había dado un trapo y una cubeta con agua para que fregara la lápida de su bisabuelo. Limpió las letras de su nombre, una por una, "Samuel Valdez". Leo no había alcanzado a conocerlo, pero su madre le había contado que fue un hombre cariñoso y trabajador, él le había enseñado a su madre el oficio. Al pensarlo, no era justo, su bisabuelo lo conoció, pero Leo a él no._

_Sumergió el trapo en la cubeta, para limpiarlo y su reflejo en el agua se distorsionó. _

Leo apartó el bronce, buscó martillo y clavos, del mismo material, en su fiel cinturón de herramientas y colocó la pieza sobre la base del barco. Martilleaba de nuevo, esta vez el sonido era más agudo y con un ritmo más acelerado.

_Como la vez que los agentes de servicios sociales tocaron a la puerta del departamento y su tía Rosa prácticamente lo dejó a su suerte. En poco tiempo lo habían colocado en una casa de acogida, en donde vivían siete niños, tres chicos, tres chicas; uno de esos chicos era el líder, el encargado de fastidiarlo, aunque en su ausencia lo hacían sus padres temporales._

_Detestaba ese lugar, ese niño era una bola enorme de carne y Leo no era muy bueno peleando con los puños, era delgado y sin músculos, no había manera de que ganara. Pero tenía algo que ellos no, cerebro y poderes de fuego, tal vez la segunda opción no era la mejor, considerando el incidente de su madre, así que decidió dejar eso como último recurso. Decidió ir por el camino seguro, ocupaba el sarcasmo, las bromas y hacía reír a los demás chicos como venganza hacia el matón del grupo._

_Solo bastaba con decir "Hey Buddy!" para mostrarse relajado y sin preocupaciones, no solo lo hacía para defenderse y sobrevivir, sino para no preocupar a su madre. Cada que llegaba a un hogar nuevo, su primer plan era escapar y así lo hizo varias veces._

Terminó de colocar la pieza de bronce celestial, ahora debía fundir los clavos, de esa manera serían parte del metal y no se zafarían de la madera. Encendió su mano en una llama de color naranja puro, mientras derretía y unía los clavos al material, observaba la flama, hipnotizado.

_La oscuridad llegaba a incomodarle un poco, hacía que se sintiera más solo. Para distraerse y arrullarse, encendía su palma y jugueteaba con las llamas, paseándolas entre sus dedos._

_Cuando se escapaba, tenía que llegar a dormir en sitios que ningún niño o persona debería conocer, como las alcantarillas, basureros, callejones y si tenía suerte, edificios abandonados. Cuando tenía hambre, le bastaba con encender su mano y cocinar algo sencillo, su especialidad eran los tacos._

_Por las noches, Leo se permitía recordar la vida que llevaba con su madre, cuando no debía preocuparse por sonreír falsamente o mantenerse corriendo de un lugar a otro, tratando de escapar de los servicios sociales y de familias de papel. Una de sus reglas era "Jamás permanecer mucho tiempo en un lugar". _

Leo había terminado y el tan solo poner ese pedazo lo había deprimido bastante, él era así, parecía triste cuando nadie lo veía. Estaba solo, así que sus demonios aprovechaban para ir por él.

Leo decidió que necesitaba un descanso, sabía que debía darse prisa, pero en ese estado no creyó poder avanzar demasiado. Acarició la cabeza de Festus antes de salir a dar un paseo al bosque; pasó por el puño de Zeus y entró al campamento. Los chicos de las cabañas iban de un lado a otro, todos tenían actividades, el lugar siempre estaba ajetreado. Dos chicas de la cabaña de Apolo pasaron frente a él y lo saludaron rápidamente, les contestó con un guiño y siguió hasta los campos de fresas, se encontró a Jason y a Piper, recolectando frutillas en canastas, ellos lo saludaron a lo lejos con una sonrisa.

Eso era lo que necesitaba, luz. Leo apreciaba a sus amigos por sobre todo, podían hacer que un día tan depresivo cambiara a uno lleno de esperanza. Ahora podía combatir a sus demonios. No estaba solo. Cuando estaba con ellos se sentía cálido y cómodo, tenía algo por que continuar viviendo y más importante, había encontrado un lugar al que pertenecía, una familia y un hogar, no más correr ni huir.

Se acerco más a sus amigos y los saludó con un _"Hey Buddies!" _solo que ese no era el inicio de una broma, ni tampoco se sentía falso, solo era Leo Valdez tratando de ser él, dejando de lado, por un momento, las preocupaciones y rencores, como su padre, el Argo II, la profecía, etc.

En aquel momento solo pensaba en reír.

"_Hey Buddy what's up?"_


End file.
